


i wanna go home

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Cooks, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter's academic decathlon team go on a trip to stark tower. It goes exactly as you'd expect a midtown trip to go.
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Bruce Banner/Thor, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 202





	i wanna go home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Ive got it all written out and I'm just editing so not sure if it'll be weekly or bi weekly updates. If people like this I'll update quicker just let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!

“So this Friday we have a trip and It’s very exciting.” Mr Harrington spoke his voice staying monotonous not showing any hint of excitement. It was Wednesday and academic decathlon was already going over time and nobody was listening properly. Mj was sat near the front sketching mr Harrington whilst Abe watched over her shoulder. Ned and Betty were giggling about something while Flash glared at the backs of their heads and Peter had completely zoned out staring at the clock. “And yes I know it’s very short notice but I do need the slips by tomorrow so.”

“Wait what slips?” Flash said sitting up to look at Mr Harrington.

“What?” Abe said looking up from Mj’s art book. “Slips? Are we going somewhere?”

“Do any of you listen to me?” Mr Harrington said exasperatedly. “Anyone know what I was talking about?” 

The class replied ‘no’ in chorus with varying amounts of sass, Mr Harrington groaned and just handed Mj the slips.

“We have a trip Friday bring in your slips tomorrow have your guardian sign them; Flash I’m talking to you, your barista is not legally responsible for you.” Flash rolled his eyes groaning. “Slips tomorrow!” Mr Harrington said walking out of the room leaving the teens alone.

“Wait where are we going?” Betty said getting up and walking to Mj.

“Peter you’re going to love this.” Mj said voice dripping with sarcasm.

“What?” Peter said looking over at Betty and Mj.

“Seems like we will be visiting your place of work.” Mj laughed as Peters face fell.

“No you’re joking.” Peter said “Please tell me you’re joking.”

“No way we’re going to Stark tower! That is so awesome.” Ned said getting up to see the slip.

“Hah! Looks like your little lie is about to be revealed Parker.” Flash snorted grabbing a slip from Mj.

“Flash give it up already we know he actually interns at Stark there are like forms and proof.” Betty said rolling her eyes.

“Yeah Flash you just look like an idiot with a jealousy problem.” Abe said getting up and taking a slip.

“Yeah we’ll see who the idiot is Friday!” Flash yelled leaving the room.

“It’ll still be you alternate!” Mj yelled after him. Everyone began to head out and Peter got up and wandered over to Ned and Mj who remained behind.

“I don’t wanna go!” Peter whined sinking to the ground next to Mj. “Please don’t make me go.”

“Peter you’re going! You have to show me around all of the cool stuff you tell me about!” Ned said grabbing Peter a slip.

“I don’t wanna go.” Peter moaned collapsing flat out on the ground.

“Well too bad loser.” Mj said getting up and stepping over him. “If you don’t bring in that slip signed tomorrow I will forge it for you and make the entire trip suck for you.” Mj walked towards the door. “Bye dorks!”

“Bye Mj!” Ned yelled dragging Peter of the ground. “Come on it won’t be that bad.”

“No it will be terrible!” Peter said grabbing his stuff as he and Ned made their way out. “Ive already seen everything and everyone is just going to try and tease me about being the baby high schooler!”

“Peter it will be fine and you’re like half an hour late for Harley by the way isn’t he picking you up?”

“Oh my God! We are supposed to be getting ice cream! I gotta go bye Ned!” Peter yelled rushing off.

“Bye Pete.” Ned Laughed.

Peter runs through the hallways nearly colliding with the janitor in his rush to get outside. He crashes through the front door and trips down the front steps and falls right into Harley who quickly steadies him and grabs his stuff.

“Hey there, aren’t you supposed to have great balance?” Harley drawls out in his thick southern accent.

“I’m so sorry I’m late academic decathlon ran over time and then everyone was like being stupid and theres like a trip or something and I’m so so sorry ill make it up to you I’m sorry.” Peter rushes out breathing heavily.

“Hey it’s fine.” Harley chuckles wrapping an arm around Peters waist. “We’ll have to get ice cream another time though because we need to get back for dinner.”

“Im sorry.” Peter says again looking down.

“Hey darling it’s fine we can do something on the weekend maybe make Strange portal us to Italy for gelato instead, huh?” Harley grabbed the keys and opened the car with a beep.

“That sounds nice.” Peter smiled up at the taller boy.

“Yeah and I’m sure he’ll do it because he’s one hundred percent crushing on Tony.” Harley grinned mischievously.

“Ew gross Tony is like my dad!” Peter whined getting in the car. Harley laughed getting in the drivers seat and passing Peter a water bottle. “Thanks.” Peter said taking a big gulp.

“Well you always get thirsty after school so I just thought ahead.” Harley grinned at Peter pulling away from midtown. “So you said something about a trip?”

“Yeah my academic decathlon team is going to Stark tower.” Peter groans.

“Oh my God! Really.” Harley laughs out. “That’s amazing, when?”

“Friday.”

“This Friday?” Harley asked confused.

“Yeah.” Peter replied looking out of the window.

“Hey why don’t you wanna go?” Harley asked looking over as they stopped at a traffic light.

“I don’t know I guess I’m just worried something bad will happen.”

“Hey it will be fine I promise.” Harley said and Peter looked over and smiled at him.

“Okay.”  
“Okay.” Harley said back looking up and driving away. They spent the rest of the drive in silence Peter staring out of the window watching as the city buzzed by. “Hey spider-baby we’re home.” Harley said flicking Peters nose.

“Ugh.” Peter yawned stretching and getting out of the car. Harley walked over taking his bags and his hand and leading him to the elevator.

“Penthouse Friday! Dinner is probably ready already, Tony said something about garlic bread earlier so that should be fun right?” 

Peter grunted in response Leaning against Harley who chuckled softly. The elevator arrived at the penthouse and the boys stepped out. Harley went to throw Peter’s bags on the hook by the elevator grabbing the permission slip out and handing it to Peter.

“Don’t wanna forget that huh?” Harley asked rhetorically leading Peter to the dinning room. “Hey guys.” Harley yelled looking at the few avengers gathered round the table.

“Hey boys.” Tony said “How was ice cream, not to full.” 

“Peter was late.” Harley said sitting down next to Clint and Natasha. “We came straight home instead but we’re gonna make it up on the weekend. Peter sat down opposite Harley next to Tony.

“Hey Pete you look terrible.” Clint said grabbing garlic bread.

“Thank you.” Peter said grabbing some spaghetti.

“What’s that ребенок паук.” Natasha said pointing at the Permission slip.

“The bane of my existence.” Peter said handing it to Tony.

“Oh yeah the trip.” Tony said.

“Of course you knew.” Peter said stuffing garlic bread in his mouth causing Harley to chuckle. “Where’s Bruce?”

“Out with Thor.” Tony said. “ Don’t change the topic. So I’ve got to sign this.”

“Yes please don’t.” Peter said glaring at his plate.

“C’mon it’ll be fun.” Clint said mouth full of pasta.

“Yeah fun.” Harley said sharing a smile with Natasha .

“I promise it’ll be great; plus tons of the team will be there that day too.” Tony said grinning and pulling out a pen.

“Ugh. If any of you embarrass me I swear one Harley’s life you will regret it” Peter said certain that this trip was going to be just as bad as every other trip he’d ever been on.

“It’ll be fine.” Tony said signing the slip. 

“I’m holding you to that.” Peter said taking the slip back and grabbing more bread.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3


End file.
